IdIOT 2
IdIOT II: Electric Boogaloo is a game created by NinjaCow64 and a loose sequel to his previous title, IdIOT. Like its predecessor, it encouraged outlandish nations and comical roleplay, but used a completely overhauled ruleset based on the Fate RPG system. The game launched 2 November 2018, with the first update airing at month's end. On December 13, NC cancelled the pending second update, citing a combination of real-life issues and overreach in the game's design. Gameplay Rules}} IdIOT 2 used an upscaled version of the "classic" province-based map. Initial claims were largely unrestricted but should be reasonable for the faction. Unlike most games, the time scale was not fixed, and the intervals represented between turns shrank the more "action-packed" the world became, from one year down to one month. While roleplay was encouraged, hard bonuses were scrapped based on experience in the previous game, with such effects instead being channeled into the development of units' Aspects. NC disavowed any overarching metaplot, which he states "freaking sucked". Units Partly inspired by Roll II Rule, all game entities including player countries were organized as Units that each have their own properties and unique abilities, collectively referred to as Aspects. These include: * High Concept: A laconic summary of the unit's general character; * Trouble: The unit's primary weakness; * Approach(es): Discipline(s) the unit specializes in, representing its "go-to" strategy for performing an action. Nations featured a score for each category (Covert, Charm, Cunning, Force, Knowledge, and Thrift), while other units had a single Primary Approach; * Scale: The relative size of the unit, ranging from 0 (Personal) to 9 (Interplanetary). All nations default to 6. * Stunts: Special abilities that either act innately or are invoked through Fate Points. Each nation began with 1 Stunt, and players could develop Stunts for their units in consultation with the game moderator. Units detailed at the start of the game were free; creating subsequent units incurred a Stress cost to the nation based on the unit's scale. Existing units could also be upgraded to a higher size and/or with more Stunts. Actions Players participated in the game by assigning units Actions, which fell into one of five categories: * Overcome: Relates to surmounting some sort of obstacle either external or internal such as physical barriers, knowledge limitations, and unit conditions. * Attack: Attempt to damage a rival unit, be it through direct military action or appropriate scheming. This typically resulted in a Counterattack by the defending unit, so both sides exchanged fire in the same turn. * Defend: Default behaviour, automatically respond to attacks in the area; units could be designated to Defend while performing another action, and defend allied units, as appropriate. * Create Advantage: Try to exploit the unit's environment for a situational bonus. Mechanically, this is represented by creating/discovering/exploiting an Aspect of the appropriate subject. * Assist: Support another unit's action. The unit with the strongest Approach resolved the action itself, while all assisting units function as creating immediate Advantages for it. All actions were determined through RNG, with additional bonuses/penalties applied based on differences in unit scale (where applicable) and the size of the final roll. Damage Damage was recorded as Stress points, which fell into three categories of Consequence: Minor (2 Stress each), Moderate (4 Stress), and Severe (6 Stress). Each time a Moderate or Severe Consequence slot was filled, the triggering unit or nation could Invoke it to generate an Advantage. Nations started with 3 Minor, 2 Moderate and 1 Severe slot; taking additional damage when all slots were filled resulted in the nation's collapse. Quests Quests were actions of a large-enough scope that they took multiple turns to complete. A quest tracked two statistics: Scale (like units), and Progress, representing the total sum of all actions performed, fulfillment of which completed the quest and provided a reward proportionate to its difficulty. Quest progress could be advanced by assigning multiple units to Assist; it could also be disrupted by rival nations' interference, and may even lead to direct conflict between units with opposing orders. Fate Points Each player began with two Fate Points, which were used to improve actions by Invoking (improving the roll) or Compelling an Aspect, which generated a contextual event against the target the following turn. The end target of the invocation/compulsion received a Fate Point unless the action was wholly contained by a player's own units, in which case the point disappeared; players could self-Compel once per turn to generate a Fate Point. The GM would also trigger random events at will, and as an in-universe means of refreshing Fate Points lost through self-invocation. External links * IdIOT 2 game thread Category:Silly games Category:Science fiction games Category:Fantasy games Category:Dead on arrival Category:IdIOT2